Parakkan Empire - Canada Overview
Basic Overview The Parakkan Empire has gone throw a number of changes over the centuries that is evident by its history. However, today it is a vibrant nation that celebrates its differences between its different cultural groups which are the following:- * 60.0% Parakkan * 15% Danish * 8% French * 10% British * 7.0% others / unspecified Furthermore, Parakka is ranked as the 10th biggest economy at present and only set to get bigger thanks to its national resources and general relationship with other world powers. History Basic Parakka was formed in 1785 two years after the British defeat at the hands of the Americans. That defeat in 1783 inspired a young Sir Isaac Coffin who was an admiral of the Parakkan Navy (under British control at the time) seeing that the British could be defeated and having fought for them against the Americans he quickly organised a rebel movement from 83 - 85 when he eventually declared war on the British. However, whilst the now Parakkan Navy was dominated by the British they had some support from the American navy. However, on land things where different. Thanks to a flood of arms from the United States the Parakkans had the upper hand. By 1788 the British agreed to relinquish control of Canada to the Parakkans providing the British retained lucrative trading arrangements. However, after that victory Sir Isaac Coffin declared himself Emperor of Parakka and only after marrying Carissa Theodor, a distant descendent of the Tudor Line of English Monarchs. This gave the new Parakkan thrown legitimacy on the world stage. Furthermore, Isaac Coffin took on his wife’s name as he believed it would give his new dynasty more legitimacy. However, the move was unpopular by the local populace it was accepted due to them being tired of war. Though south of the border the United States were furious and sort to undermine the Kingdom where possible. In 1786 the Emperor ordered a quick strike on both Greenland and Iceland both of which were under the control of Denmark. This move was backed by the British who had been promised a partnership of the sea routes in the North Sea which would see the Danish lose control thus hurting their economy. The war war between Parakka and the Denmark ended in 1787 with Denmark relinquishing control over Iceland and Greenland to the Parakkans. In 1790 the new United States launched an invasion into Parakkan territory which lead to a 5 year war. The war saw a number of battles in the Provence of Quebec as in the early years the Parakkans were forced into a Defensive war. However, in 1793 under the orders of Emperor Coffin, a Fleet was established to raid the US Atlantic cost. This saw a number of battles that the Emperor was successful in. During the Summer of 1793 he landed a large army in what is now known as Atlantic City. From their the army managed to take a number of key forts, towns and cities. This forced the US to divert their forces from the Parakkan front. As a result the Parakkan Army and a number of smaller native tribes who had suffered under the US rallied and pushed south. Furthermore, Emperor Theodor met with the Texan leader and signed a peace treaty, then ensuring that their forces wouldn’t enter the war on either side. In 1795 the Treaty of Quebec was signed signalling the end of the war and the US ceded a number of states to The Parakkan Kingdom. The Treaty also stipulated that the US were unable to engage in actions against the Parakkan Kingdom for the next 50 years. The aim of this was to try and create an era of stability in the North America Continent. Furthermore, in December 1795 Emperor Theodor opened up formal relations with China along. By February 1796 The Emperor and his family travelled to China to sign the Treaty of Beijing. The Treaty had two main aspects, first and foremost was to built a trading relationship. The Second aspect of the treaty was to pave the way for Chinese citizens to migrate to Parakka. It was during this visit that it was decided that the Princess Isabel would marry Prince Hui, thus solidifying the alliance between these two great nations. In 1820 as the Emperor was getting old and the Denaish in Iceland held a revolt against parakkan rule, which saw them gain independence from the Kingdom for 2 weeks before reinforcements arrived to quell the rebellion. The reason why the rebellion failed was due to their message to Denmark being intercepted by the british who did nothing with it. Since then the Kingdom has instilled a number of mechanisms to maintain control throughout the empire. Such mechanisms include cultural changes, inclusivity and the creation of Parliament and The Parakkan Council In 1823 the Kingdom of Parakka was reorganised into the Empire it had become, with the Kingdom placing as a result more emphasis on the Military, Trade and Economics than it had previously. In 1831 when Princess Isabel and Prince Hui ascended the thrown to formally start the Manchu dynasty. The Chinese Emperor dispatched a Cohort of 500 men as a coronation present under the pretence of ensuring the safety of his son. However, whilst the Parakkan military were not overly happy about this turn of events, it did have one benefit that being that the practice of Martial Arts were passed on from the Chinese Soldiers to the Parakkan Solders. In 1867 The Empire of Parakka purchased the remaining parts of Alaska from the Russian Empire, which had not been under British control, for 7.2 million Pounds. This completed the Empires control over most norther part of the North American continent. Flags of the Empire There are a number of flags within the Empire today representing different provinces or cities. However the main flags are as follows:- All Flags are flown during the yearly anniversary of the Empire birth which is 13th October. Economy Basic Our economy is made up of contributions from a number of different industries. such as oil production, steel manufacturer, arms industry, information technology equipment and services, wood, food, plastics and pharmaceuticals Problems Due to the Empire location there is often infrastruct issues due to the weather and on occasions some people in the remote areas can become cut off. In addition due to the infrastructure problems in the remote areas of the Empire there are some people in extreme poverty due to being unable to get work or lack of private investment in their areas. Category:Parakkan Empire Canada